


Confrontation

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Darry is worried, Family Drama, Guilt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Sibling Incest, pony doesn't know, soda is guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soda confesses something to Darry.He doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Sodapop Curtis
Kudos: 54





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic other than God Of War!!! Don't worry, I'll still be doing those fics. 
> 
> This is an old fandom, I know. But I've always shipped them. It's been a while since I've seen and read about it though so let me know of it seems off!

Soda doesn't make a sound as his back hits the wall. Doesn't raise his eyes. Doesn't want to see the rage and betrayal in the other's.

_"I...I'm sorry, alright! You think I don't know that it's w-wrong?!"_

Soda grunts, eyes closing as a hand roughly lands on his shoulder. Darry demands him look up, so he can talk sense into him. 

" _You're damn right it's w_ rong! How- I can't even fathom how you-"

He knows it wouldnt work, he's tried talking sense to himself for about a year now. Darry takes a deep breath, looks down at him with a reddened face brought on by anger and frustration and just _so much_ worried confusion-

" _I can't help how I feel, Darry!"_

_"He's your- OUR damn brother!"_

_"I love him!"_

Soda shakes his head, raises it after to finally meet his brother's eyes. There's definitely rage there, but it's drowned out by fear, concern-

and pity.

"I don't think you should sleep with- in the same _room_ as Ponyboy."

  
Soda doesn't disagree.


End file.
